The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Temari.’ It is characterized by having a purple flower with a dark purple edge, decumbent growth habit and small flower size. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Kanagawa, Japan in 1995. The female parent was a Petunia line of Brazilian origin, unnamed, with red, pink and white flowers and the male parent was an unknown, unnamed Petunia breeding line. From 1996 to 2000, evaluations of single-plant selections from the F1 progeny of the initial cross were performed. In 2000, a single-plant selection from those evaluations was hybridized with a different Petunia breeding line (unnamed). The hybridization took place in Kakegawa, Japan.
F1 seed from the final hybridization was evaluated and one F1 line was selected based on its purple flower with a dark purple edge, decumbent growth habit and small flower size. The line was then asexually propagated through plant cuttings in both Kanagawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif. The line was further evaluated in the greenhouse from 2001 through 2003 to establish the uniformity and stability of its characteristics. The line has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.